If Only
by Arwennicole
Summary: After Barney leaves his brother half-dead on the side of the road, an Ambassador finds Clint and takes him under his wing. Three year later, he's in Russia where he meets Natalia Alianovna, unbeknownst to him, he was her next target, but what happens when the Black Widow is compromised by feelings she never had before?
1. Chapter 1

If Only

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The__ Avengers_**

**Summary: After Barney leaves his brother half-dead on the side of the road, an Ambassador finds Clint and takes him under his wing. Three year later, he's in Russia where he meets Natalia Alianovna, unbeknownst to him, he was her next target, but what happens when the Black Widow is compromised by feelings she never had before? **

If Only 

Chapter 1: A Different Life

Sixteen-year-old Clint Barton walked out of the tent after doing his final bow for the show that night. It was a cold night in the middle of Colorado. He pulled his jacket on, pulling out his hearing aids and putting the barely visible devices into his ears. He suddenly realized that he forgot to leave a note for his boss about needing a couple of days off so he could get used to the new hearing aids his doctor had given him.

Turning on his heel, he went towards the trailer and opened the door. Stepping inside, he was shocked at what he saw, his older brother, Barney, was stuffing the money they had made that day into a bag. "Barney?" he said in shock. This forced him to look up, shocked that he was caught. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You shouldn't have come in here, Clint," Barney answered.

Clint stared at him quizzically when he suddenly felt something hit him on the back of his head, sending him sprawling across the floor. He went to get up when two people grabbed his arms and a punch landed on his face. "What the hell, Barton?! You said no ne would be in here for another hour?!" a man exclaimed.

"I didn't know he was going to come in!" Barney snapped.

Clint suddenly couldn't hear anything after that. As soon as another punch and kick hit him in the head and stomach, his hearing aids fell out, but he looked up to see his brother staring down at him. "Barney…help…" he insisted. Barney just stared at him and punching him in the face.

When Clint came to, he groaned softly. His hands were sinking into the sand beneath his body, making him realize that he was in a desert. It was dark, it was difficult to see anything at all. He dragged himself through the dirt when his hand touched cement. His head started to throb and unconsciousness took over him once again.

As the young man was left dying on the side of the road, a large black Buick pulled up beside him. "Stop, Elliot," a voice called out inside. A man climbed out of the car and went over to the teenager, pushing him onto his back. "He's alive, we need to get him to the hospital," he told his driver. He carefully lifted him up into his arms and moved him into the car to get him to the hospital.

When Clint came to, he saw that he was in a hospital room. He sat up slowly and saw a man sitting by his bed. "Good morning young man," he greeted. Clint stared at him for a second.

"I can't hear," he signed to the man.

"Lucky for you I know sign language as well," the man signed back.

Clint smiled a little. "What's your name, young man?" he asked.

"Clint Barton…who are you?" Clint asked.

The man chuckled lightly. "I'm Ambassador Thomas Bartholomew, I found you in the middle of the desert two days ago," he explained. Clint's eyes grew wide.

"Thank you sir…" he signed slowly.

"Where are your parents?" Thomas asked.

Clint frowned even more. "Dead…car crash four years ago," he replied

"I'm very sorry," Thomas signed to him.

Clint let out a sigh. "I was just getting used to hearing again," he signed.

"Hearing aids?" Thomas asked.

The teen nodded his head slowly. "I can give you more," Thomas told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You seem like a good young man, one who certainly didn't deserve something like what you went through," Thomas replied.

Clint lowered his head, staring into his lap. He felt nothing but anger and betrayal, his own brother tried to kill him. Thomas reached over, resting his hand on the young man's arm. "Nurse, can you bring this young man some hearing aids?" he asked as a nurse came in. The nurse nodded before she left to get him a pair.

When she came back, she handed them to the young man who slid them into his ears. "How does that feel?" Thomas asked.

"Weird, but at least I can hear again," Clint replied.

"I'd like to make a sort of arrangement here, Clint," Thomas stated as he stood up.

Clint lifted his head, looking at the man that was standing at the end of his hospital bed. "What kind of arrangement?" he asked.

"I'm becoming an old man, Clint, an old man with money and power and no one to pass it to," Thomas replied, "My wife, Rachel, died before we could ever have children."

The young man frowned. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"What I am trying to suggest is, I'd like to bring you back to my home in Manhattan, since you don't seem to have a family, I could provide for you everything a father would provide for a son. You'll get the best schooling, best training in any activity your heart desires and I would have an heir to my estate," Thomas explained.

"And you're wanting to help me with my hearing?" Clint asked.

"It's an experimental surgery that will basically rewire your hearing," Thomas replied.

Clint was stunned. "So…you're saying I could get the chance to hear without the help of hearing aids?" he asked.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," Thomas replied.

The teenager sat in his hospital bed, mulling over the idea of actually being able to hear. "Could I actually get into law enforcement?" he asked anxiously.

"You don't want to be an officer in Manhattan, son, trust me," Thomas told him as he patted his shoulder, "I can get you into a more elite team of law enforcement."

Clint's eyes grew wide at the idea. "Really?" he asked.

"Anything you want my boy, anything you want," Thomas replied.

Clint sat back in shock. He went from a deaf sixteen-year-old circus perform to the adopted son of an Ambassador. "What do you say?" Thomas asked, holding out his hand. He stared at the man's hand before shaking his hand.

"I'm in," he answered.


	2. The Ambassador's Son

Chapter 2: The Ambassador's Son

A year later, Clint arrived home from school, loosening the tie around his neck. He knew Thomas was going to put him into a prestigious school, but he was far from used to wearing uniforms. "How was it today, son?" Thomas asked as he exited his office.

"The usual," Clint replied.

"I still think I should get that IQ of yours tested, your professors are telling me you're excellent in the classes," Thomas told him.

"I'm already the adopted son of an Ambassador who has new hearing, do I really need more attention?" Clint asked as the butler, Alan, took his jacket.

Thomas chuckled lightly as the young man walked over to the closet in the den, removing the quiver and bow that were inside. "Daniel's outside waiting," he stated.

"Thanks," Clint answered before he went outside.

Clint walked over to his coach that was waiting patiently. "Alright, so are you ready for your last lesson before your trip?" Daniel asked.

"Yep," Clint replied as he looked at the target, "Could you move that back?"

"Further? You sure?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

His coach walked over and moved the target back further. "Keep going please!" Clint called out. The coach backed it up until the target was practically in the bushes then walked back.

"Are you going to be able to hit that?" he asked

Instead of answering, Clint held his bow up, smirking a little as he let the arrow go, bullseye. "That's incredible, we should start calling you Hawkeye," Daniel commented, patting the young man's shoulder. The coach patted his arm again before going back inside to talk to Thomas about the young man's skills.

That weekend, Clint was sitting on the jet heading towards France so Thomas could speak with the Ambassador there about businesses. He wanted Clint to come, since he insisted even if he was going to work in SHIELD that he was going to have to take care of this business when it was time. "Clint," Thomas called, forcing the teenager to look up, "You listening?"

"Sorry, now I am," Clint replied as he sat up straighter in his seat.

"I just need you to observe this, watch how business is handled, I know this is the part that you don't like, but it is important," Thomas explained.

"Yes, sir," he answered.

Clint tapped his fingers on the chair, letting out a deep breath. "Also, Bobbi Morse will be there with her father…" he started.

"Da—Tom no, no Bobbi Morse," He groaned as he leaned back in his seat.

"Is there something with Barbara?" Thomas asked.

"Just the fact she hangs on me like a monkey in school," Clint replied.

Thomas chuckled softly. "Blond haired, blue eyed girls not your type son?" He asked.

"Not really," Clint replied.

"Unfortunately, son, she wants to see you," Thomas told him.

The seventeen-year-old groaned, running his hands over his face. "It's jus for a couple of days, sit up in your seat, Clint, we're landing," the man added, patting his knee. Sitting up in his seat, Clint buckled up as they descended.

When they arrived at their hotel, they saw the Morse's waiting there. "Senator Morse, hello," Thomas greeted.

"Hi, Clint! Isn't this incredible?" Bobbi said with a huge smile.

"Um…yeah," he answered.

"We should explore Paris together, wouldn't that be exciting?" Bobbi asked, holding onto his hand with a bright smile.

"Maybe some other…" he started.

He heard Thomas clear his throat and let out a deep breath. "Sure…sounds like fun," He said through his teeth.

"Ooh! Yay, daddy, we'll be back later," Bobbi told her father.

Before Clint could react, she grabbed his arm and pulled him out the doors.

The "tour" through France was far from interesting for Clint. He had one earbud in his ear in the attempt to block some of Bobbi's jabbering in his other ear. "Isn't this fun," Bobbi asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"Come on, Clint, we're in Paris," She told him.

"I'm kind of tired, I just flew ten hours," he replied.

"Well, how about we go back to the hotel then?" she asked as she stood in front of him.

Her arm went around his waist, making his eyes grow wide. "Hey, hey, what are you doing?" he asked, backing up so he was very much out of her reach.

"Come on, Clint, I'm the Senator's daughter, you're the Ambassador's son, it wouldn't be that surprising if we were ever together," She commented.

"Yea it would be," he answered, "I need to get back, my dad's waiting."

Bobbi sighed and followed him back to the hotel.

When they arrived at the hotel, Clint walked over to the suite he was sharing with his dad. "I'll see you later handsome," Bobbi said smiling. She stood up on her tiptoes ad kissed his cheek before walking away.

Walking into his room, Clint wiped his face. "How was it, son?" Thomas asked.

"I'm going to go peel the skin off my face now," he replied as he went into the bathroom.

"Really can't stand the girl huh?" Thomas asked.

"No, yet you had me go spend an afternoon with her, that's three hours that'll never come back," Clint answered as he washed his face.

Thomas was chuckling lightly as the teenager came out, wiping his face with one of the towels. "She's a sweet girl, son," Thomas told him.

"She's as annoying as a mockingbird," he replied.

Thomas was still chuckling softly as Clint went into his part of the room to change. "Dinner's on it's way up," he called out.

"Good, because I think she was trying to get me to buy dinner too," Clint answered as he pulled on a new shirt, "Am I really going to have to spend the next three days with her?"

"Afraid so," Thomas told him.

Sighing, Clint sat down, looking at the file that was on his table. "What's this?" he asked.

"Notes for tomorrow, you thought I was kidding didn't you?" Thomas answered.

The teenager opened the file to see notes all about the meeting with the French Ambassador. "Can I just stand in the background, I see better from a distance," he insisted.

"I'll see what I can do," Thomas answered.

The next day, Clint was standing in a corner as he was watching the three adults discuss their business standings. He could see Bobbi sitting beside her father, glancing at him constantly. His eyes were searching around the room though, something was off. Something was really off in the room. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was different.

Suddenly, he realized the difference, the guards by the doors were different. This wouldn't be quite off, but the fact Clint had memorized the security shift schedule last night before he went to bed. The guards were supposed to be the same until they left the meeting. He saw on guard watching Thomas closely, almost too closely. Clint glanced over at the table as he idly made his way over to send out some sort of warning. "Monsieur Bartholomew," the guard called out, forcing them to look up.

"Shit," Clint muttered as he ran over to the table, grabbing the Ambassador by the arm when the guard held his gun up, "GUN!"

Clint shoved the man to the floor, protecting him as Senator Morse grabbed his daughter, pushing her to the floor. The teenager searched for any sort of protection when the gunman walked over. "Back away boy!" he barked in a heavy French accent. Clint's answer was a punch in the face. He jumped to his feet as the man went to aim his gun at him, kicking him in the stomach. The other gunman tried to hit Clint from behind, but he grabbed his arm, throwing him to the floor. He grabbed the gun from him, firing a single shot into his arms and then legs so he couldn't move.

Looking at the second gunman, he dove behind the table as he fired several shots at him. Getting back up, he fired a single shot into both hands and then his knees. The men were lying on the floor screaming in pain while the French Ambassador called for real security. Thomas got up from the floor, hurrying over to him. "Are you okay?" Thomas asked. Clint nodded his head, swallowing hard. Feeling nothing but relief and pride, Thomas pulled the young man into a tight embrace. "Don't you scare me like that again," he insisted. Clint slowly hugged him back.

"Try not to," he answered.

Thomas patted the young man's back. "Proud of you, son," He said smiling.

"Thanks dad," Clint answered.

The older man smiled even more, the first time this boy called him 'dad' ever, it was either 'Thomas' or 'Tom'. The French Ambassador started apologizing profusely and the three men started discussing about what had happened and that the Ambassador was not to blame. Clint looked over at Bobbi who was looking at him with even shinier eyes. Instead of acknowledging her, he allowed his father to lead him from the room to get to safety.


	3. 2 Years Later

Chapter 3: 2 Years Later

Clint was getting off the jet with his duffel in hand. "Добрый вечер г. Бартон, пожалуйста идите сюда ваш автомобиль ждет Вас," the driver greeted. (Welcome Mr. Barton, please come this way your car is waiting for you.)

"Спасибо," he answered. (Thank you.)

Clint walked over to the car that was waiting for him. "Мы должны ожидать Вас отец?" he asked. (Are we to expect your father?)

"Позже, больше как два дня с этого времени. Он желания, чтобы заботиться о бизнесе назад в Америке прежде, чем он подходил," Clint replied. (Later, more like two days from now. He wants to take care of business back in America before he came here.)

"Конечно, конечно," The driver answered. (Of course, of course.)

Clint got into the back of the car and looked at his phone. He sent a quick message to Thomas, letting him know that he made it to Moscow without incident.

They arrived at the hotel and Clint got out of the car, grabbing his bag from the car. The men led him inside and Clint looked around the building. Ever since the incident in France when he was seventeen, Clint was normally sent in first to deal with the first part of business, Clint's persistence so nothing like that ever happened again.

Climbing the many stairs, he went over to his room and went inside, tossing his duffel. "Ваш пакет прибыл ранее сегодня, г. Бартон, это сидит на столе," the doorman informed him. (Your package had arrived earlier today, Mr. Barton, it is sitting on the desk.)

"Спасибо," he answered. (Thank you.)

After tipping the man, he was left alone and Clint walked over to the long box in the corner. Tossing it onto the bed, he pulled out his knife and cut the tape off, pulling out his bow and quiver. Grabbing the remote off the bedside table, he turned on the television, flipping through the channels before settling on a news station. Pulling off his shirt, he revealed the Barton family crest tattoo on his left shoulder.

He grabbed his gun from his duffel and made sure it was loaded before he slowly made his way to the door. He swung the door open and held his gun out. "Jeez! Clint put the gun down!" The person exclaimed.

"Dammit, Bobbi, what are you doing here?" he asked as he disarmed his gun.

"I was here to see you, what a rude welcoming," She answered as she followed him into his room.

Clint rolled his eyes as he grabbed a shirt, pulling it on. "Well, I'm fine, nice to see you. Goodbye," he told her.

"Aren't you coming to the party tonight?" she asked.

"Thought about it for about two seconds," he replied, "Then decided I have too much work to do."

Bobbi crossed her arms over her chest. "What? I have work to do," he told her as he started taking his clothes out of his duffel.

"Well I just think it's ridiculous that you keep fighting the inevitable," she told him.

Before she could react, Clint was right in front of her. "Let's get one thing straight here, Bobbi. If it weren't for who my dad is, you would want nothing to do with me," he told her coldly. Bobbi stared at him.

"Not true," She told him.

"Really? How about the fact before my dad found me, I worked in a circus. A deaf circus boy who only got his hearing back and life back because of this man," he answered.

She stared at him with wide eyes. "Yeah, how do you like me now?" he asked, glaring at her.

"So? That was then, this is now," She told him as she tugged on his pants pockets.

Clint glared at her. "Even the idea that if we had a kid there's a chance of them being deaf as well?" he asked, "That he or she would have to wait until they were older to get the same surgery I had done?" Bobbi just stared at him and let him go. "Yeah, just as I thought, if I still had my hearing aids even if my dad wasn't who he is, you wouldn't want anything to do with me, so stop putting on a damn act like you know me," he told her.

"Doesn't matter, I'm here to let you know that you're required to show up at this party to show the Ambassador you're serious of discussing business with him," she told him before leaving.

Clint shook his head slowly before walking over to his closet, opening it to see that just as he had predicted, his father had sent in a tux for him. "I hate these damn things," he muttered. He took the tux out and went to get ready for this party.

On the other side of Moscow, a young woman with long, red curly hair was standing in a room wearing a tight fitting black dress that ended at her knees. "Помните наш план, Наталию," her boss told her. (Remember the plan, Natalia.)

"Я знаю, обычное, совращаю, тогда разрушают," she answered. (I know, seduce then destroy.)

"Правильный, сын Посла шпионил слишком много в наш бизнес," her boss stated. (Correct, the Ambassador's son has been snooping too much into our business.)

Natalia looked at herself in the mirror, flipping her hair over her shoulder before she took her knife and put it in the holster in her boot. She smiled at her employer before she left.

Clint arrived at the ballroom of the hotel and the press immediately started asking him questions in Russian. He smoothly either answered their questions or declined them as he walked down the stairs. He greeted people who went up to introduce themselves, making his rounds. He took a glass of champagne that was sitting on a tray taking a long drink of it. "Помедленнее это - способ получить себя больной," a voice said behind him. (Slow down that's a way to get yourself sick.) He turned around and he nearly dropped his glass.

This girl couldn't be anymore than eighteen. She had dark red curly hair that ended at her waist and eyes so green and so shiny they reminded him of emeralds. She had on six inch heeled boots with a knee-length spaghetti strapped dress.

He cleared his throat. "Я имел более твердые спиртные напитки," he answered. (I've had harder liquor.)

"The Ambassador's son is quite a drinker?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Thank God someone who speaks English," He said with a relieved sigh.

"I can speak many languages," She said smiling as she put her glass down.

Clint put his own down and she held out her hand. "Natasha Romanoff," She told him. He took her hand in his and the young woman froze suddenly when she felt electricity rush up her arm.

"Clint Barton," he answered as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Clint!" he heard Bobbi called out.

He cursed under his breath. "Dance with me?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" she asked.

He held onto Natasha's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. "Just dance with me before she drags me out in front of everyone," he told her.

"Your girlfriend?" She asked when she saw the now really angry blond on the side, watching them.

"She only wishes," he replied.

She laughed softy as they were dancing to the soft music playing. "You're not much of an Ambassador's son," She commented.

"Yeah, never made myself out to be one, I literally fell into the part," he answered.

The assassin stared at him quizzically. "Fell into it?" She asked.

"It's a long story, to make it short, the Ambassador adopted me when I was sixteen, so here I am," he replied.

She was silent as they were slowly moving across the dance floor. "What about you, Natasha? What brings you to this prestigious party?" he asked.

"You can say business," She replied.

"You? Business? Are you even out of school?" he asked.

"I graduated about a year ago," she replied simply.

"Impressive," he commented as he slowly twirled her around.

Her free hand was resting over his chest as the two of them just talked throughout the next couple of songs that the small orchestra band played. Clint's hand rested over the small of her back, she smelt of cinnamon and orchids, an interesting combination, quite unique to her. She was hypnotizing, especially the way her body practically melded with his.

When the third song ended, Clint stood back and he kissed the back of her hand. "I hope to see you again, Miss Romanoff," He told her. He bowed his head lightly to her before he turned on his heel and left for the night. Natalia stood there kind of stunned, no man just left after spending a nice evening with her. Usually they invited her back to their room. She looked over at the angry young woman before she left the party herself, going into the room her bosses were putting her up in at the hotel so she could keep an eye on her target.

In his room, Clint had come out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist when his door flew open. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his gun, holding it up.

"Dammit, Clint, put that thing away!" Bobbi exclaimed.

"I'll put both away if you get the hell out!" He answered.

He tightened the towel around his waist. "You don't know that woman!" she hissed.

"I don't know you either but some reason you're always in my room," he answered.

"You have no reason to be with her," she snapped.

"You're not my girlfriend, you're not my wife, or my mom, why the hell do you care?" he demanded.

She glared at him again before storming out. "God, what a fricking nightmare!" He exclaimed as he went to get dressed.

Back in her room, Natalia sat down with her computer. "Why are you back in your room?" her boss demanded.

"He didn't invite me back to his room," she answered.

"This man will be harder to kill. You need to use more than seduction on him," he stated.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Get close to him," he replied.

"How close?" she asked.

"As the saying goes, keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer," her boss replied before disconnecting their conversation.


	4. Trouble

Chapter 4; Trouble

Natalia looked at herself in the mirror, fixing her makeup and smiled before she left her room. Making her way down the halls in skin tight pants, and a matching top, she made her way to Clint's room. Knocking, she waited patiently as he opened the door. "Natasha?" he said surprised.

"Hi," Natasha said, giving him her perfect, flirty smile.

"W—What…how did you know this was my room?" he asked.

"Simple asking the clerk at the desk with a convincing story," She replied.

"It must've been quite…convincing if they told you where my room was," he commented as he closed the door.

Natasha gave him another flirty smile. "How about I take you around town?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied as he went into his room to get his jacket.

Natasha waited patiently as they went outside when Clint came back. "Let's go," he told her. She nodded as they went down the stairs. As they were walking down the stairs, Clint saw Bobbi heading their way. "Let's move a little faster," he answered. He gripped her hand tightly as they hurried through the lobby.

"Mr. Barton!" a voice called out.

Natasha held onto his hand as they started sprinting out of the lobby. "MR. BARTON!" the bodyguards shouted, going after them.

The two of them ran out of the hotel and Natasha grabbed onto his arm. "This way!" she told him leading him towards the crowd.

"MR. BARTON!" the bodyguard shouted again.

Clint saw an ally and pulled her down the narrow passageway. They could hear the bodyguards catching up to them and they had to think quick before they were brought back to the hotel. "Right here," he told her. Holding onto her hand, he led her down the stairs. They ducked beside the wall there and Clint watched as the bodyguards checked over the railing, but because of the angle they were hiding in they couldn't be seen. They left and Clint started laughing.

"Top of the line bodyguards my ass," he muttered, making Natasha laugh.

Letting him go, she pulled her hair loose from the bun it was in. "So, where do you guys go for fun?" he asked.

"Come on," she answered as she led him up the stairs.

Going into a bar, he noticed the pool table and went over to pay for a game. "You play?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied, "What are you drinking?"

"Whatever," he told her.

Wracking the balls up, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, holding one out to her. "Nope, I'm good," she answered.

"I should quit, but job's stressful enough as it is," he commented.

"I'm sure, not easy being the Ambassador's son," she agreed.

Smirking, he lit a cigarette up before walking around the pool table, breaking. "Guess I'm stripes," he commented.

"Yep," she answered, placing a glass of vodka beside him.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Clint hit another ball into the pocket and he grabbed the chalk cube, moving it over the top of the cue sick. "So, how's a guy like you, wanting adventure and all that end up being the ambassador's son?" Natasha asked as she bobbed her foot up and down as she watched him. Clint took a long drag of his cigarette, putting it on the ashtray as he aimed for another shot.

"I was thirteen, working for the circus," he told her, hitting another ball into the pocket, "My drunken father killed himself and my mother in a car crash, left my brother and me orphaned. They were going to stick us in different foster homes, so we ran away with the circus."

Glancing at the redhead, he walked around the table. "My brother and I, we had different skill sets. My brother, he learned to be a swordsman, while I took to archery. We became a class act, he and I, not bad for a 12-year-old deaf kid," he commented.

"Sounds like you and your brother were living the dream," she answered, "Any kid would dream to live and work at a circus."

He chuckled lightly before he hit the eight-ball in, declaring himself winner of this round. "Yeah, we were living every kid's dream," he answered before he took one more puff of his cigarette, then putting it out in the ashtray.

"So how did you end up in this business?" she asked.

Clint started putting the balls back together after paying for another round. "I had gotten new hearing aids, weird pieces of shit if you ask me, they didn't even get the size right, but that's not the point. I had to ask my boss to have off for a couple of days so I could get used to the hearing aids, so I walked into the office to leave a note. Walked in on my brother stealing our earnings for the day from the safe," he explained.

He tapped the pole on the floor, as he watched her break. "Next thing I knew, his friends were on me, beating the shit out of me because I had caught them. Begged my brother to help me, but instead he helped them. The last thing I remember was being in the middle of the desert, left to die," he added. Natasha frowned, looking at him as his grey eyes clouded over as he went back to the memories he had tried so hard to forget. "The ambassador found me, took me in, promised to fix my hearing and he needed an heir to his estate, so, here I am," he told her.

Natasha was silent, the two of them were staring at the pool table. "You're not one for politicians," she commented. He laughed a little.

"Yeah, not much, I prefer my other job," he answered as she took a shot.

"Being an agent?" she asked.

Clint looked at her. "How the hell do you know that?" he demanded.

"Clint, any person with eyes could see you have a strong skill set, strong enough that there's a reason why your dad sends you in first to these type of functions before him," she answered.

Clint watched her as he leaned against the bar. "Pretty much, I'm his bodyguard as well as his kid," he stated. He looked over at her as she was looking for another shot to take. "What about you, Natasha? What's your story?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't remember much, I remember that my parents were killed when I was 5, house fire," she replied as she took a shot, getting it in the pocket, "I lived in an orphanage until I was 8 when my foster father, Ivan, came and got me out."

Hearing this, something sent off a bell in Clint's head. "What do you do?" he asked.

"I'm between jobs, I was a ballet dancer," she replied, "Ivan has money, hence why I can attend the same functions as you."

Clint stared at her quizzically, not exactly sure what to think of her story. He put the cigarette out in the ashtray as they continued with their game in silence after that.

When they were done, they paid for their drinks before leaving the bar. "So, what made you quit being a ballet dancer?" he asked.

"I found a better job," she answered.

Nodding his head slowly, they walked back to the hotel and Clint looked at her. "Well, Natasha, thanks for killing about five hours," he told her. Before she could react, he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"Not a problem," she answered.

Winking at her, he turned on his heel and went back into the hotel, leaving her standing there stunned.

Making his way up to the room, he undid a few buttons on his shirt as he unlocked the door. "Welcome back son," a familiar voice greeted, making him stop. Flipping the light on, he saw his father standing there.

"Dad…" he said slowly.

Making her way up to her room, Natasha went inside and checked around before she closed and locked the door. As she went to change, she heard her computer go off, telling her that Ivan was trying to make contact. "I'm here," she said to the screen.

"Is it done?" Ivan asked.

"No…" she replied.

She could tell he was getting irritated. "Why not?" he demanded.

"I didn't have the opportunity," she answered.

Ivan glared at her. "I'm starting to wonder whether or not you're able to do this job," he said angrily.

"I'm able to do my job," she answered.

"Be sure you get the job done, Natalia. That man is a threat to our plans!" he snapped

Natasha nodded her head slowly. "I'll get the job done, I promise," she answered.

"Be sure that you do," he snapped before clicking out of the communication.

Natasha sat down on the bed, fussing with the silver bracelet on her wrist. "Seduce and destroy, that's all you're good for," she told herself. Getting up from the bed, she made her way to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

**Author's Note: Sorry you guys for the long awaited update, been a little busy with work and school. I'll update again ASAP.**


	5. Beauty in Madness

Chapter 5: Beauty in Madness

Three days passed since Clint and Natasha had snuck away from security and Clint's father to find some fun of their own. Of course, now that Clint was back, his father kept security around him 24/7 to be sure he wouldn't run off again. The man insisted that it was for his protection, but it still didn't help the fact that he felt like a child than an adult.

As he was getting ready for another meeting, he heard a knock on the door. Walking over, he was fixing his tie as he opened the door to reveal Bobbi. "Not now, Bobbi," he told her.

"Where did you go yesterday?" Bobbi demanded as she closed the door.

"I was in meetings all day," he answered.

He stood in the mirror, continuing to fix his tie, but got irritated when he only got it in another knot. "Dammit," he muttered.

"Turn around," Bobbi told him.

"Bobbi…" he started.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his arm, turning him around. "Just let me do something for once," she muttered. She smacked his hands away from the tie and she started fixing it for him. "We're supposed to appear together at this big meeting," she stated.

"I'm not going to put on a show just to make everyone look good," he answered.

She glanced at him as she continued to fix the knot in his tie. "You truly think I'm that horrible?" she asked.

"You see me for my looks and my strength. You ran out of this room really fast when I told you I was deaf," he replied.

"I had no idea," she murmured.

"It's because Tom had implants put into my ears to take care of my hearing," he answered.

Frowning, she stepped back and he grabbed his jacket. "You never gave me a real chance," she insisted. Glancing at her, he slipped the jacket on, doing up the three buttons.

"You never gave me a reason," he answered.

Bobbi watched as he walked towards the door. "Is it because of her too?" she asked. Clint stopped and looked at her. "The girl you left with the other night, will you not give me a real chance because of her?" she asked.

"What I do in my personal life, Bobbi, is none of your business," he answered.

Fixing the collar of his jacket, he left the room and left Bobbi there.

While Clint was in his meeting, Natalia was in her room getting ready to try her next plan to seduce him and get this job down. As she brushed her curls out, she stared at herself in the mirror. She saw purple bruise on her cheek. Her mind drifted back to the night before when Ivan made an unexpected visit.

_ Natalia sat in her room trying to figure out her next plan of action when there was a knock on her door. Reaching under her bed, she grabbed her gun, hiding it behind her back as she slowly made her way to the door. Looking through the peephole, she didn't see anyone there. Cautiously, she opened the door and before she could react, she felt a punch land in her face, sending her onto the floor. "You weak, pathetic bitch!" Ivan snapped._

_ Natalia rolled out of the way to escape his next attack. He grabbed her throat as she tried to kick him, throwing her into the wall. "Why isn't your job done?!" he demanded._

_"Heavy security," she answered, coughing._

_ She went to kick him in the stomach when he pressed his body hard against hers. "Don't fight me, Natalia. You know better than that," he said with a growl. Her eyes grew wide as she gripped his wrist tighter. "You are supposed to be my best!" he snapped._

_"I am!" she hissed._

_"Then get the damn job done before I finish it myself!" he ordered, throwing her to the floor._

_ Her head collided into the table and her world spun. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide when she could hear his belt coming undone. "Just to be sure you know your place…" he muttered. She went to grab her gun when he kicked her in the stomach and suddenly a needle sunk into her arm. "There, much better," was the last thing she heard before darkness claimed her._

Natalia took some cover-up, hiding the bruise marring her perfect skin. She knew with the serum in her system the bruise would be nothing by the end of the day, but she didn't want to chance it. She slipped a clip into her hair, letting out a deep breath as she squared her shoulders. Her expression and eyes became hard, becoming her soldier self again. Turning on her stiletto heal, she left her room to go to her next public appearance as Natasha Romanoff.

After the meeting that evening, Clint was expected to be at another gathering that was supposed to between the countries' ambassadors', discussing the chance of world peace. As he walked around with champagne in his hand, he took a sip and he saw Bobbi come down the stairs.

Her blond hair was pinned to the side with flower diamond clips, her green strapless dress hugged her figure, and for the first time she wasn't wearing so much makeup that it made her look like a clown. She actually looked elegant that evening, which surprised him. She saw him and gave him a soft smile. He gave her a slight nod with a small smirk of his own.

Looking through the crowd again, he saw a familiar redhead making her ay over to him. Her red curls were pinned back from her eyes. Her long black dress hugged the upper half of her body while the bottom of the dress flowed out slightly with a long slit that went up to her hip. Her green eyes caught his and he felt the air leave his lungs.

Natasha made her way over to him, smiling. "You look beautiful this evening, Miss Romanoff," He commented.

"Why thank you," she answered.

Hearing the music play, he smiled at her. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered, sliding her hand into his.

Resting his hand in the middle of her back, they made their way to the dance floor. Their movements were in unison, passionate almost. Natasha rested her hand on the back of his neck, keeping her eyes locked with his as they spun around the dance floor together in sync with the music playing. He dipped her down slightly and she tilted her head back, her hands moving down his arms before he pulled her back up, their faces were close together.

Gripping his hand tightly, she glided away a little before he spun her around slowly and pulled her back to him. She hitched her leg over his hip and he kept his hand under her knee while her hand rested on the back of his neck again, their faces were closer than they were before, their noses practically touching. The music ended and he set her leg back down, but they still were looking at each other.

Natasha kept her hands on his chest, for the first time she felt her heart racing in her chest. _"What's going on?_" she thought to herself, "_He's just a target, just get the job done!_" His grey eyes though, they were hypnotizing. It was then she realized she never saw grey eyes on another person before, they were beautiful. Wait…did she just think his eyes were beautiful? Feeling her cheeks burn, she pulled away from him. "I have to go," she said suddenly.

"What?" he asked surprised.

She stared at the confused expression on his face. "I have to go," she repeated, moving by him.

"Natasha!" he called to her as she practically ran out of the room.

He stood there watching as she ran out of the room, having no idea what had just happened. A minute ago he was staring into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen in his life and she was running from him. Ignoring everything around him, Clint ran after her. "Natasha!" he called, hurrying by her.

Running through the door she had just gone through, he saw that she was nowhere in sight, just the crowded Moscow streets, but no Natasha. He stood there, trying to figure out what happened when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Swinging around, he saw that it was Bobbi. "You okay?" she asked. He stared at her, scratching the back of his neck.

"I have no idea what just happened," he replied slowly.

Bobbi grasped his hand tightly. "She'll come back," she murmured before going inside again. Clint stared over his shoulders, expecting to find Natasha somewhere in his line of sight, but she was nowhere to be found. Frowning, he fixed the lapel of his jacket before going back inside to continue his appearance as the Ambassador's son.


	6. Everything Changes 2 Years Later

Chapter 6: Everything Changes 2 Years Later

Clint was walking through the halls on the Helicarrier, heading towards Director Fury's office. "Good morning, Agent Barton," a voice said behind him. Clint glanced behind as a man in a business suit walked up to him.

"Agent Coulson," he answered with a slight nod.

"Director Fury has a mission for you this morning, hence the meeting," Coulson told him.

"I figured as much, any clue of where this one is going?" Clint asked.

"Not one," Coulson replied.

Clint sighed as he walked over to the doors that automatically opened. Coulson patted his back before walking away. "Agent Barton, come in," Fury told him, not looking up from his work. Walking in, the young agent stood in front of his boss, waiting to hear what assignment his boss had for him. "We are having a situation in Budapest," Fury stated.

"A situation, sir?" Clint asked.

"We have a few agents that have gone over there for assignments, protecting senators and governors of other countries for meetings there," Fury explained.

He tossed out three pictures of the agents and another three of the people they were protecting. "All six were killed within the matter of days," he stated.

"Do we know what we're looking for?" Clint asked.

"They call her the 'Black Widow', she's been killing high powered men for the last decade. She disappeared off the grid for about two years, but now she's come back and her death toll is escalating," Fury replied.

"So you want me to go and take her out then?" Clint asked, "Isn't that normally for our undercover agents?"

"Congratulations, Barton, you're undercover," Fury told him.

The younger man frowned a little. "You're going in using your identity as your adoptive father, you will find her and destroy her," Fury ordered, "Any questions?"

"No sir," Clint answered.

"Dismissed then," Fury said irritably.

Clint turned on his heel and left the room.

Making his way back to his apartment, he let out a frustrated breath, throwing his keys onto the table. "Clint?" a voice called out.

"Who else has a key to the apartment?" he answered.

His frown suddenly turned into a smile when he heard giggling coming from the living room. Walking into the living room, his smile only grew when he saw a nine-month-old standing up, her tiny hands gripping the sides of her playpen. "Hey, sweetheart," he cooed, lifting her up into his arms.

"Dada," she babbled, patting his cheek.

Clint smiled as he kissed her forehead. "You been a good girl?" he asked.

"Of course, just sick of her being as stubborn as you," Bobbi answered as she walked in.

Clint glanced at her while bouncing his daughter up and down, chuckling as she gurgled with excitement. "Tell her 'I'm not stubborn, I'm just set in my ways'," he told his daughter.

"Dadadada," She giggled.

"Dadadada," he mimicked.

Bobbi sighed as she watched as Clint swayed back and forth with the baby in his arms. Her red curly hair was falling in front of her gray eyes as she yawned. "You're leaving," Bobbi said, it wasn't a question. Clint didn't answer as he was humming softly to his daughter. "You can't keep doing this," She told him.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do," He answered.

"You have a daughter," she told him.

"Is that who I'm holding in my arms?" he asked sarcastically.

He carried her into the nearby nursery. "You didn't let her nap all the way today," he told her.

"Of course I did," She said angrily.

"Yes, that's why Katia just fell asleep right now," he answered.

"Babies sleep all the time," Bobbi said defensively.

Clint put her into the crib, covering her up. "In the afternoon she's supposed to be up a few hours for playtime and reading time, I even wrote down the schedule I put her on," he answered. Just when he thought he and Bobbi could get along, he suddenly became a father and everything flipped right back to how it was before.

Bobbi glared at him. "So she can play and read when she wakes up," She told him.

"Yeah, when she wakes up at 7:00 which means I have to feed her late, which means her bath time and bedtime story are going to be pushed back till 11:00 if not later because it's going to take me that long to get her settled," He answered.

Bobbi frowned as he left the nursery. "This is why I write down the schedule," he snapped, pointing to the chalkboard that had Katia's schedule written down. Bobbi stared at him.

"Well if you would stay home with her more you wouldn't have this problem," she answered.

"Don't you dare act like my damn wife or girlfriend, you're neither!" he spat at her.

"No of course not, you ran off with some Russian girl you barely knew, disappeared with her for four months then suddenly come back to New York out of the blue," Bobbi answered.

Clint glared at her. "Then nine months after that, that little girl shows up on your doorstep," she put in.

"What I do and who I do it with is NONE of your concern!" he snapped at her.

"I've been helping you out for the last month with Katia! I deserve better treatment than this!" she snapped, "I'm already better than that woman who abandoned you both!"

Before she could react, Clint was right in front of her backing her up into the counter. "Say one more thing about Natasha, I dare you," he said coldly. Bobbi stared at him with cold eyes.

"You're being unfair, I do nothing but help you," she answered.

"I appreciate your help, but you will not tell me what to do. You will not spit on Natasha, why she left, I have no idea. I'll tell you this, that little girl has one mother, and only one mother. It's…not…you," he hissed.

Bobbi swallowed hard as he let her go. "Until you have had your heart broken, you'll never understand," he added.

"I have and I do!" she said angrily.

Her lower lip trembled as she stared at him. "You think I don't know how it feels to want someone you can't have?" she asked, "I've been struggling with that kind of pain for the last eight years now." Clint stared out the window, not answering her. "Didn't you feel anything for me? At all?" she insisted.

Turning around, he looked at her. "Is there any sort of chance?" she asked. His eyes locked onto hers.

"No," he replied.

She let out a deep breath. "Because of her?" she asked, "Because of a woman who keeps leaving you?"

"A woman who I don't think understands herself, let alone try to have an actual relationship. You didn't know Natasha like I did," he answered.

"I don't understand," She told him.

Clint let out a deep breath, grabbing a beer from his fridge. "There's nothing to understand, Bobbi. I'm in love with her, I always have been. That little girl sleeping in that nursery is the proof of it all," he answered. Bobbi let out a deep breath and grabbed her purse. "I hope you do find the happiness you deserve, but it's not with me," He told her, "It's never been with me."

Nodding her head slowly, she wiped tears from her face as she walked over to him. "Will you watch Katia for me?" he asked.

"Always," she replied.

Clint tapped his fingers on the counter before Bobbi placed her hand on the side of his neck and kissed him. She pulled away after a second, looking at his stunned face. "I just had to see something…now I really know," she answered, her voice shaking. She cleared her throat with tears in her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow," she added. Once she was gone, Clint sat down in his seat with a frustrated sigh.

"Dammit all," he muttered, rubbing his forehead.

**(Budapest)**

Natalia was in her hotel room, wrapped up in an oversized black t-shirt and baggy sweatpants with the tie tied all the way tight. She bit her lower lip as she stared at the far wall. She hated the part of having sex with her targets now, well she always despised that part, but now she loathed it.

Letting out a deep breath she reached underneath her bed, pulling out her duffel. Reaching inside, instead of pulling out her gun or her knife, she pulled out a bright pink teddy bear. She started humming softly with tears in her eyes, pulling the bear close to her chest.

**(Flashback: 9 Months Ago)**

**_ Natalia was cuddling her three-day-old daughter in her arms with a smile on her face. "You are so beautiful," She cooed to her newborn. The newborn let out a little noise, her head burying into her chest. "Are you hungry?" she asked. Sitting up, she sat back against the wall as she undid the front of her blouse to nurse her child._**

**_ She stroked her daughter's tiny hand as she ate, smiling down at her. "Mama loves you so much, Katia," she whispered, kissing her forehead. She looked outside at the scenery rushing by the train. "Welcome to America," she cooed softly._**

**_ Once she was done feeding her daughter, she kissed her forehead after burping her. "Next stop, New York," the conductor called out. Natasha grabbed the diaper bag that was in her overhead compartment._**

**_ Once the train was stopped, she made sure her daughter was bundled up. "New York is cold, but not as cold as Moscow," she murmured to her daughter._**

**_ She made her way through the busy streets before she found the address that belonged to Clint. As if on cue, he was hurrying inside to escape the winter storm. Moving quickly, she grabbed the door before it closed, sneaking in after him. She sat by the wall, watching as the elevator went up to the 12_****_th_****_ floor. She looked at Katia with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to do this, but Ivan will destroy you just like he destroyed mama," she whispered, sniffling softly. She looked at the mailboxes and found which apartment number was his before going into the elevator._**

**_ Making her way down the quiet halls, she found his door and placed Katia into the carrier. Squatting in front of Katia, she fixed her hat as she tried to keep herself from crying. "You won't remember me, but I need you to know, I love you more than anything," she whispered. She pressed a tender kiss to her daughter's forehead as a quiet sob escaped her lips. She grabbed her ticket that was lying by the carrier and knocked on the door. Hearing Clint coming, she ran down the hall towards the stairs._**

**(End Flashback)**

Natasha pulled the teddy bear closer to her chest as she let out a quiet sob. "Прокляните Вас, Ивана, прокляните Вас," she whispered. (Damn you, Ivan, damn you.)

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update you guys. I've been busy with school, I started a new job, AND I just returned from California. So I am planning on writing a lot more and keeping the story updated :).**


	7. Hunting the Black Widow

Chapter 6: Hunting the Black Widow

The next day, Clint was on the air strip, looking at his daughter who was whimpering in her stroller. Letting out a heavy sigh, he lifted her up and kissed her forehead. "Hey baby girl," he whispered, cradling her in his arms. Bobbi was watching with a sad smile.

"She'll miss you," she told him.

"Yeah, I'll miss her too," he answered.

Clint kissed her forehead and looked at Bobbi. "Listen, Bobbi, I have to talk to you about something," he told her.

"I think you said plenty the other day," she answered.

"That's what I need to talk to you about," he told her.

He set his daughter back into her stroller, and Clint stroked her cheek before looking at Bobbi. "Look, I'm really sorry with the way I have been acting, especially towards you," he said sincerely. Bobbi pushed her blond hair over her shoulder then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well you were being blunt about your feelings towards me and about Natasha," she answered.

"We are ready for you, Mr. Barton," the pilot told him.

"Just one second," Clint answered.

Taking Bobbi's hand, he stood in front of her. "I never really gave you a real chance in anything and I've been nothing but angry for the last several months, especially when Katia came into my life," he told her. She let out a deep breath.

"Clint, you don't love me, you've made it clear," she answered.

He kept a grip on her hand. "I might not love you in the way you want me to love you, but I do care for you. You've been nothing but helpful since I became a dad and you do deserve better treatment than I've been giving you," he told her. She gave him a sad smile with tears in her eyes.

"I do love you," she answered.

He gave her hand a squeeze. "I know," he answered.

"Excuse me, Mr. Barton, I'm sorry sir but we must get going," the pilot insisted.

"Coming, Reggie," Clint answered.

Looking back at Bobbi, he suddenly pulled her into a hug. "Take care of my little girl okay?" he asked. Bobbi hugged him tight, nodding.

"Always," she answered.

Clint kissed the top of her head and gave her a sad smile. He squatted in front of his daughter's stroller. "Daddy will see you soon okay, sweetheart?" he said to his nine-month-old.

"Dada," she answered.

Chuckling softly, he leaned into the stroller, kissing his daughter's cheeks. He touched her red, curly hair before standing up and going over to the jet.

**(Budapest)**

Clint exited his jet and saw the driver waiting for him. "Good evening, Mr. Barton," the Hungarian greeted.

"Good evening, can you just take us straight to the airport?" Clint asked.

"Of course, of course," the man replied, putting his bags into the back of the car.

Clint removed his sunglasses, sticking them into his pocket on the inside pocket of his jacket before getting into his car.

The next evening, in a hotel across town, Natasha was standing in the middle of her room, staring at the far wall when she felt a hand move along her lower back. "Nice, very nice," Ivan hissed softly into her ear. She closed her eyes, wishing he would just go away. She felt him take a lock of her hair and took a deep whiff of the curls. "Lavender, not really a scent for you," he commented.

"Thought I'd try something new," she answered.

She felt nausea build up when he placed his hand on her lower stomach, pulling her back against him. "If you didn't have a job to do, I would just throw you on that bed and have my way with you until you couldn't handle it anymore," Ivan sneered. She kept her food from coming up, letting out a deep breath.

"As always, sir, you have a way with words," She said through her teeth.

Ivan chuckled evilly as his hand continued to move lower and she had to fight every fiber of her being from grabbing his wrist and snapping his hand off. "Now, do me proud," he hissed into her ear.

"Yes, sir," she answered.

She stepped out of his arms and left the room. Ivan watched her go with a sneer. "Oh yes my dear, Natalia, you will enjoy who is at the party tonight," he said with a smirk.

Natasha walked down the stairs, her red curls falling down around her waist as she walked down the stairs. The crowd of people looked up at her as she made her way through the crowd.

Clint was doing his normal routine of interviews, since he was 'standing in' for his father. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of red hair out of the corner of his eye. "Excuse me for a minute," he told the reporter before walking away.

Hurrying through the mass amount of bodies in the room, he saw the red hair again. "Excuse me, I'm really sorry excuse me," he told each person he would pass. All he could think of as he chased this girl was the last time he saw her.

**(Flashback: 18 Months Ago)**

**_ Clint walked into the cabin with an armful of wood, putting it into the cupboard by the fireplace before tossing a log in. "There, we should be warm now," he commented._**

**_"Even though we've been making our own warmth the last few days," Natasha answered, wrapping her arms around his torso._**

**_ Smiling, he rested his hand over hers as he lifted her hand up and kissed her knuckles. "I'm glad you chased me," she commented. Chuckling softly, he looked over his shoulder at her._**

**_"Of course, I'd go to the ends of the earth for you," he answered smiling._**

**_ Natasha leaned forward and gave him a kiss. Clint kissed her back, resting his hand on the side of her neck._**

**(End Flashback)**

Clint pushed his way through the last slew of guests, but then to his disappointment, she was gone again. "Natasha?" he called out.

Natasha could hear him, she was hiding behind a pillar. She was going to kill Ivan, of course her next target was going to be Clint again. She couldn't go through with the kill the first time. "Natasha?" she heard him call for her again. Slipping off her stilettos, she ran up the stairs to escape him.

Letting out a deep breath, she dropped her shoes on the floor. "No, I'm not about to have some man get me killed," she muttered to herself. She looked towards the hall she just ran from and let out a deep breath. "I'm going to do it, tonight," she told herself. Grabbing her shoes again, she went back towards her room to get ready to kill her target.

Night fell and Clint was suited up, sitting on the rooftop of the hotel. His grey eyes were scanning the streets, according to the reports, she attacked at this alley. "Perfect place to kill a target, secluded," he murmured. Taking an arrow from his quiver, he strung it up into his bow and aimed easily aimed it for the building across from him. The arrow latched onto the side and he slid down to the ground.

_"Barton, what is your position_?" an agent asked.

Clint touched the earpiece in his ear. "At your five o'clock," he answered as he made his way, "Bait's been set; time to wait for the widow to bite." He walked through the alley, waiting for the Black Widow to show up. Taking another step he suddenly heard it and he couldn't help but smirk at the fact that she thought she was going to be able to sneak up. Just when she was close and he could hear the sound of her knife leaving the sheath, he spun around with an arrow in hand, aiming it for her when she shoved the bow out of the way, making him miss the shot. Cursing, he used his elbow to hit her in the face when she ducked out of the way, grabbing his bow and throwing it across the alley.

Getting into a defensive stance, he blocked an attack aimed for his face when he grabbed her arm to throw her over his back when she used one of her legs to wrap around the back of his neck, throwing him to the floor easily. Rolling onto his back he jumped back to his feet, kicking her in the stomach when he grabbed her arm that had the knife in it. He twisted her wrist making her lose the grip and he grabbed the knife aiming for her head. Jumping out of the way she kicked him in the chest, making him stumble back.

The Black Widow ran full force at him and he grabbed her around the waist in the attempt to throw her to the alley floor when she tripped him, sending him to the ground instead. Letting out a grunt, he heard the knife clang to the ground. Seeing his bow to his left, he acted as if he were severely injured. Hearing a gun click, he waited for her to come closer. Moving quickly, he grabbed an arrow from his quiver, strung it up in his bow, and fired. She let out a shout of pain and the gun fell from her hand. Getting back to his feet, he made his way over to the injured woman. "So, finally the Black Widow's terror ends here," He said with a smirk.

Taking the discarded gun, he stood in front of her. "Any last words?" he asked. She lifted her head up and when he saw the emerald green eyes, his heart stopped completely in his chest. "Natasha?" he asked in disbelief.


	8. Sacrificing Everything

Chapter 8: Sacrificing Everything

Natasha was holding her injured side, looking at Clint's grey eyes. "What…What…you're…you're the Black Widow?" he asked.

"Looks that way doesn't it?" she asked.

Clint stared at her in disbelief. "Agent Barton, report," the agent insisted into his ear.

"I have the Black Widow," he answered.

Natasha was silent as agents surrounded her, grabbing her by her arms, and hoisted her up from the ground. "I thought the orders were to kill her?" an agent asked.

"I'm making the call," Clint answered, looking at her, "Tell Fury if he doesn't like it then he can fire me."

The man was silent and then the agents lead Natasha into a nearby car. "We'll take her to a secured facility…" Coulson started to say when Clint shook his head.

"No, take her to my room," he answered.

"Agent Barton I think…" Coulson started to say when Clint looked at his handler.

"She's coming with me, Coulson," he stated firmly before walking away.

Arriving back at the hotel, Clint went in to find Natasha handcuffed to a chair. "Yeah, because that'll hold her," He muttered. He had the agents leave before he undid the handcuffs. As soon as the handcuffs were undone, she struck out, punching him hard across the face. Grabbing her other fist, he pinned them to the floor when he shoved her to the floor.

"Get off!" she hissed.

"Natasha, stop fighting me!" he answered.

Natasha stared at him, breathing heavily. "You're hurt, so stop," He told her, letting her go. Getting off her, Clint got up off the floor, putting the quiver and bow into his closet, locking the door.

"So this is what a SHIELD Agent looks like," She commented, holding her bleeding side.

Clint walked over and had her sit back in the chair, assessing the injury. "It's not life threatening," he told her. He tore the middle of the shirt so he could clean out the injury. "This will hurt," he stated.

"I really doubt any sort of pain can affect me now," She answered.

Clint grabbed the first aid kit and he started cleaning out the injury. She hissed in pain, her nails digging into his arm. "Natasha, why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Don't try to get me talking all sentimental and start crying like I'm some child," she answered, gripping his arm tighter.

"You're killing people, don't you care?" he demanded.

She gave him a glare and then hissed even louder when he started stitching up the injury. "People never cared about me," She answered. Clint stared at her.

"You know that's not true," he told her.

Staring at him in silence, she looked away from him and stared at the wall. "So, you're just going to mend my injuries then kill me?" she asked.

"What makes you think I'm going to kill you?" he answered.

"Well, you were sent to kill me," she pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to kill you," he muttered.

Getting up after he bandaged her middle up, he went into the bathroom to clean everything up. "Was this your big secret? What you were running from? Was this why we were hiding in Siberia?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" she answered.

"Trying to figure out why you suddenly disappeared on me after we were having a good life where we were," he told her.

Natasha frowned and sat back as Clint placed a pillow behind her back, her arms crossed. She bounced her foot up and down and looked at him. "Is our daughter okay?" she asked.

"Oh so you do remember we have a daughter," he replied.

"I carried her inside me for nine months, of course I remember," she told him angrily.

Clint glanced at her with a small glare. "She's fine, she's back at home," he answered.

"With Bobbi I take it?" she asked.

"How do you know that?" he demanded.

She rolled her eyes a little. "Your pictures are still in newspapers, Clint, being the Ambassador's son has some of it's advantages for me," she answered.

"Yeah, well, Bobbi just watches her," he told her.

He undid the vest to his suit, tossing it onto his bed before removing his shirt, revealing all of the new scars on his torso. Clearing her throat, she sat back in her seat and stared at the wall. "She's talking now," he said suddenly.

"What?" Natasha asked, looking at him.

"Katia, she's talking now," he replied.

She felt her heart break a little. "Is she walking yet?" she asked.

"She stands up," he replied.

Glancing over her shoulder again, she saw what looked like shrapnel scars on his back. "Where'd you get that one?" she asked.

Looking at the mirror to look at her, he saw that she was talking about the small scars that littered his back and side. "Frag scars from a bomb going off about 500 feet from me," he replied, "Just lucky all it was, was shrapnel." Swallowing hard, she looked down at her lap, letting out a deep breath.

"What's going to happen to me?" she asked.

Pulling on a shirt, he walked over to her. "From where I'm standing you have two choices," He told her.

"Two choices?" she asked.

"You could either come back with me as a prisoner, or you could come back with me as an ally," he replied.

The redheaded woman started laughing. "Now you're talking dreams," she told him, "If I come back as your ally your boss will still have me arrested."

"Possibly, until I tell him how emotionally, physically, and mentally scarred you are," he answered.

She suddenly frowned at his words. "You have no idea what you're talking about," she muttered.

"I know more than you think," he answered.

**(Flashback: One year Ago)**

**_ Clint woke up to the sound of Natasha thrashing around in bed. "No…no…go away!" she cried out in her sleep. Sitting up, he gripped her shoulder tightly._**

**_"Natasha, wake…" he started._**

**_ Before he had time to react, she punched him across the face and suddenly he felt the barrel on his forehead. "Natasha! It's me," he called out calmly. He continued to stare up into her terrified eyes. "It was just a nightmare," he assured her. Reaching up, he gripped her wrist and had her pull the gun away from him._**

**_ It was then it was as if she suddenly realized who he was and dropped her gun. "Oh God!" she gasped, "Clint, I'm sorry!"_**

**_"I'm not hurt," he assured her._**

**_ Taking the gun, he slipped it into his nightstand when she suddenly clung to him. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked._**

**_"No, just hold me," she replied._**

**_ Slowly, he reached down and wrapped his arms around her as he lied back down on the bed._**

**(End Flashback)**

Clint stared at her. "Someone doesn't just pull out a gun on someone for a small reasons," he stated. Natasha frowned. "Will you come back with me and become my ally, Natasha, or will you come back in chains?" he asked.

As she thought about it, she thought about the many threats Ivan had given her if she ever betrayed him. Staring at Clint, she slowly stood up from her seat and held her wrists out to him. "I'll be your prisoner," she told him. Frowning, he stood up with the cuffs in his wrists.

"You know he can't hurt you anymore, whoever this sick bastard is," he told her.

She laughed coldly. "Yes, I have heard that promise many times," she answered, "Trust me, it's better I be your enemy."

"Why should I trust you if you obviously can't trust me?" he demanded.

Natasha stared into his grey eyes. "He'll kill you and then Katia, before he kills me," she answered, "He has more blood on his hands than I could ever measure up to." Clint gripped her hands tightly.

"Let me help you," he answered.

"You can't help me," she insisted.

"I can if you'd just let me," he answered.

Natasha shook her head slowly and lowered her head. "Before they come and get me, can you just hold me? Like you used to?" she asked. Feeling his heart break, Clint reached out and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll protect you, always," he whispered.


	9. He Made a Different Call

Chapter 9: He Made a Different Call

Natasha was sitting on the jet with her wrists in handcuffs. Clint was sitting beside her, his hand resting over her arm. "Barton, you know Fury's going to want an explanation," Coulson stated.

"I know, I just don't care," Clint answered simply.

Natasha looked at Clint to see his grey eyes staring at the iron walls. "Coulson, can you call Bobbi?" he asked.

"Already did, we brought them aboard the Hellicarrier a few hours," Coulson answered.

Natasha's eyes grew wide. "Katia's here?" she asked. Looking at her, he saw her eyes wide with unshed tears.

"Yes, she's here, Nat," he replied.

Her heart was racing in her chest. "Can I see her when we land? Please?" she asked.

"We'll put you…" Coulson started to say when Clint shot him a glance.

"Again, she goes to my room," Clint answered, "And yes, I'll have Bobbi bring her to my quarters."

For the first time ever, they saw a smile appear on the redhead's face as the jet landed.

Taking her to his quarters, Clint had her sit down and she saw that the room was set up for a baby. "What about your boss?" she asked.

"I'm the best agent he has, if he wants to keep me around he'll have to understand a few things when it comes to us," he answered.

"Us?" Natasha asked.

Before Clint could answer, there was a knock on the door, prompting him to go and answer it. When the doors open, Natasha's heart fluttered in her chest when she saw her daughter for the first time in nine months. "You brought her back here?" Bobbi demanded with wide eyes. Clint stared at the blond.

"She's Katia's mother, I'm not going to have them treat her like a common criminal," he answered.

Taking his daughter into his arms, Katia gurgled and patted Clint's chest, making him smile. "Dada," she babbled.

"Hey sweetheart," he cooed, kissing her forehead, "Daddy missed you so much."

Katia babbled, clapping her hands together and making her father smile brightly. He kissed her forehead again as he walked over to Natasha. "You remember mama?" he asked, gesturing to the woman sitting on his bed.

Natasha's heart was now racing like a hummingbird in her chest as Katia looked at her. The last time she saw her she was just a three-day-old baby. "Look, it's mama," he told the baby as he sat across from Natasha. Taking their daughter, he had her stand up and she gripped his fingers tightly as she looked at Natasha.

"Hello, Katia," she cooed softly, "You're so pretty and so big."

She looked at the handcuffs on her wrists and looked at the man sitting across from her. He set their daughter down with some toys before he removed the keys from his pockets. She held her wrists up and he unlocked the cuffs before sitting back down. "Can I hold her?" she asked.

"If she lets you," he answered as he sat down.

Getting up, she pushed her long hair over her shoulder as she got up from her spot on the bed and squatted down in front of Katia. "Katia," she cooed softly, "Мое сердце." (My heart.) Hearing her voice, Katia looked up and stared at her. "It's me, it's mama," she whispered. Katia stared for another minute before she grabbed a block, holding it out to her.

"She wants you to play," Clint said smiling.

Natasha smiled as she took the block and she started building a little tower with the blocks. Katia babbled as she clapped her hands together. "Natasha, why didn't you tell me about her? Why did I have to find out about her when you left her on the doorstep?" he asked. Natasha frowned as she stared at her daughter that was now taking interest in Natasha's boot.

"I…I…I had to be sure she was yours," she replied.

Clint stared at her. "Why would you think she wasn't?" he asked. Katia started hitting her hands on the boot, making shrieking noises with a smile on her face.

"Remember that week I disappeared?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "A month before you disappeared completely, yea I remember."

"It was because…_he_ found me," she murmured.

She was silent when Katia crawled into her lap, her tiny hands gripping Natasha's thumbs. "He was trying his hardest to get the brainwashing to work again, to get me to continue with my mission to kill you," she added, stroking the top of her daughter's head.

"He raped you," Clint concluded.

They heard a gasp and they realized Bobbi was still standing there. "Yes," the redhead replied quietly, "But I escaped and went right back to you."

"But the damage was already done," he stated.

She continued to stroke her daughter's curls. "A month after that I knew I was pregnant, but I didn't want to make you raise a child that might not have been yours. So I left," she answered.

"That wasn't your choice to make," he answered.

Clint looked at Bobbi, standing up. "Do you mind giving us some privacy, please?" he asked lightly. Bobbi nodded her head slowly.

"Should I take Katia with me?" she asked.

"No, I think Natasha needs her right now," he replied.

Nodding again, she rested her hand on his arm before leaving the room. "What do you mean by that?" Natasha asked.

"About it not being your choice? It wasn't your choice to make, it was mine. You never gave me a choice in the matter, you disappeared because you assumed something of me," he answered.

"Why would you want to raise a monster's child if she were his?" Natasha asked as she cradled Katia close.

"Because even if she was that monster's, she was part of you too and that's more than enough for me," he answered.

She frowned, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Where did you go?" he asked as she stood up to put Katia into her crib.

"I went back to Russia, lived in a little village for the next eight months," she replied.

**(Flashback: 9 Months Ago)**

**_ Natasha was writhing in pain, gripping the sides of the bed she was lying in. The midwife in front of her was speaking to her in Russian, telling her to push. Screaming loudly, she pushed as hard as she could. When it felt like the pain would never end, she felt her child leave her body and fell back gasping for air. "_****_девушка_****," _the midwife told her. (Girl.)_**

**_ Sitting up, she took her daughter into her arms. "You're so beautiful," she cooed to her daughter. Tears blurred her vision as she looked at her. When her daughter opened her eyes, she let out a sob. "You have your father's eyes," she said, crying softly, holding her close to her chest._**

**(End Flashback)**

Natasha looked at her daughter as she slept in the crib. "Once I saw her eyes, I knew she was yours," she replied, "And I knew that _he_ probably knew about her existence, and he would want her, regardless if she was his or not. I had to protect her."

"So you left her on my doorstep," Clint finished for her.

Standing behind her, he rested his hand on her shoulder. "Natasha, I wish you just came to me for help," he told her. She let out a cold laugh before turning around.

"Help me, no one can help me," she answered, "I'm completely unmade."

"Then let me help you, Natasha, I'm serious here," he insisted, gripping her arms, "I can help you make you a whole person again."

She stared at him. "Why do you insist on helping me so badly?" she asked.

"Because believe it or not, I'm in love with you. Absolutely, positively in love with you," he replied, "I ran away from my obligations, from my life at SHIELD and as Tom's son to be with you."

"I didn't ask you to do that," she stated.

Clint let her go and took a step back. "That's the thing about loving someone, you do things for them without having to be asked," he answered before leaving the room.

Walking through the halls, he made his way over to Fury's office and let out a deep breath. "Agent Barton, come in," Fury told him as the doors opened. Making his way into the office, he stood at attention in front of the Director's desk. "I told you to kill the Black Widow, not bring her here and play house," Fury stated.

"Sir, I was unable to kill this woman because of personal matters," Clint answered.

"Obviously, since she's now in your quarters from what I've been told," Fury commented.

Clint locked his jaw. "Sir, I'm not going to kill a woman who needs real help and a real chance rather than a bullet between the eyes or an arrow through her throat," he stated.

"Why should I trust this woman?" Fury demanded.

"I trust her with my life, director, she had the chance of killing me several times over two years ago. She never took the chance, if she were a true master assassin I would've been dead long ago," Clint answered.

"Why would you bring her to SHIELD?" Fury asked.

The agent was silent for a second. "She's the mother of my daughter, sir, we were in a relationship two years ago. The reason I disappeared for those four months was because I had abandoned all of my responsibilities and hid in Siberia with her," he explained.

"So you believe she was the good woman you knew then. She's killed dozens if not hundreds of people," Fury told him.

"If you would give her a proper psychological exam, Director, you will find that this woman is emotionally and psychologically scarred from years of torture that began years ago, probably from the time she was a child," Clint explained.

"And if she is, what do you want me to do with her?" Fury demanded.

Again, the agent was silent as he tried to think of way to suggest his next idea. "Give her the help she needs, then I would like her to join SHIELD," he answered.

"And you have lost your damn mind," Fury snapped, standing up.

The director went to leave the room, but then Clint turned around. "I'll take full responsibility of her training, everything. I'll put my job on the line for her sir, even if you don't allow her into SHIELD, I won't let you kill her. Either you work with me on this, or I walk and I take her with me," he explained. Fury stopped, but he didn't look at the agent.

"We'll set up for a psychological evaluation in the morning, dismissed," Fury told him before opening the doors.

"Yes, sir," Clint answered before leaving.

When he got back to his quarters, he found Natasha asleep on the bed. She was now dressed in one of his shirts and the blankets were pulled around her. She had pulled Katia's crib next to the bed and she was holding the baby's tiny hand in hers. Smiling softly, he hit the security code to his quarters so no one could come in before he stripped down to his black boxers and slipped behind her on the bed. His hand moved over her healing waist and Natasha reached up with her free hand, gripping his hand tightly in hers. "I love you too you know," she murmured, her eyes still closed.

Smiling softly, he kissed the back of her shoulder and rested his forehead against the back of her head. "I love you both, always," he answered before they both fell asleep that way.


	10. Family Moments

Chapter 10: Family Moments

Natasha was sitting in the room with her daughter in her arms. Katia was babbling, her hands opening and closing as she was staring up at her. "Hello," she cooed softly, stroking her cheek. Katia reached up, grasping Natasha's hand tightly. "You're a beautiful baby girl," she murmured, lifting Katia up into her arms.

The baby was looking at her curiously, reaching up to grasp a long red curl into her tiny hand. Her other hand reached up, covering Natasha's mouth as her grey eyes stared up in hers curiously. Hearing the bathroom door open, she looked up to see Clint walking out with a large bag over his shoulder. "What's that?" she asked.

"Baby diapers, wipes, powder two bottles, a pacifier, a teddy bear, extra baby clothes, and baby safe sunscreen," He replied.

Her eyes were wide as he double checked the bag. "You plan on running away with her?" she asked.

"No, the park, always have to bring extra things," he replied, "Learned that the hard way after the first few times of not bringing anything."

He smiled as Katia just gurgled, clapping her hands together. "You really have this parenting thing down," she commented.

"Took eight months, but I did it," he replied.

Natasha was quiet as Clint walked over, taking Katia into his arms. "Clint," she murmured.

"Yeah?" he answered as he set the baby down on the changing table to check her before they left.

She stood behind him, letting out a sigh. "I really am sorry," she answered.

"Nat, the only thing I don't understand is why you didn't trust me to tell me what was happening, I woke up, you were gone," he told her.

"I told you that I didn't know if Katia was yours or not," she answered.

Clint lifted Katia up, kissing her forehead. "Then why did you go back to him when you knew she was mine?" he asked.

"You don't know Ivan," she answered, "He would hunt us down and kill us all."

"I've been a sharpshooting assassin since I was 16," he told her, "Ivan couldn't hurt me if he tried, in fact, I wish I could hunt him down and kill him now."

Natasha was silent and Katia looked at them both and she stuffed her hand in her mouth as her eyes welled up with tears. "He's killed everyone I cared about, don't you understand?" she asked.

"And he's done horrible things to you," he answered.

Natasha frowned, her eyes lowered to the floor, suddenly completely ashamed. He stood in front of her, his hand on the back of her neck. "It's not your fault," he told her. She stared up at him.

"Don't do this to me," she answered.

"Tell me how it is your fault then," He stated.

Natasha was silent as she sat down on the bed. "Tell me, Natasha, tell me how what that man did to you since you were a child was your fault," he insisted.

"I was weak," she answered.

"You were a child, a girl who lost her family in a fire," he told her.

"I cared too much," she answered.

"You loved your family, there's no shame in loving your family," he stated.

"I killed people, I'm evil," she answered.

"With a man torturing you in every way possible," he told her.

Walking over to a filing cabinet, he unlocked it and grabbed a folder, throwing it next to her on the bed. "This is the girl you once were, this is the Natalia Alianovna that's still hiding," he stated. She stared at the folder, swallowing hard. "I love you, Nat, I do, and I know you love me too, even though I only hear you say it when you think I'm asleep. I need you to trust me, once you decide whether or not you can trust me, Katia and I will be in the park," he stated. Taking a piece of paper, he tossed it on the folder. "Those are directions to the park," he added. He kissed the side of Natasha's head before leaving.

Natasha stared at the folder beside her, swallowing hard. Letting out a deep breath, she grasped the end of the folder, pulling it into her lap. She stared at her name that was written in the corner of the file, her name that had been erased since she was 8-years-old. Natalia Alianovna was killed in a fire and the Black Widow was born.

Slowly, she opened the folder and the first thing she saw was a picture of her eight-year-old self beaming while she was in the arms of her father, who had his arms wrapped tightly around her and her mother was resting her hand in the middle of her back, the whole family beaming. Pulling the picture back, she saw a missing person's poster that read:

MISSING NATALIA ALIANOVNA

AGE: 8

HEIGHT: 4'1"

HAIR COLOR: RED

EYE COLOR: GREEN

LAST SEEN OUTSIDE HER HOME DURING A FIRE

Natasha moved her fingers over her school picture that was on the poster and her heart broke. She let out a deep breath, trying to keep herself from breaking down completely. Most of her life was gone, Ivan stole everything, her childhood, her teenage years, everything. Her mind started to drift back to the baby that was just in her arms only minutes ago. She was a mother, how could she be a mom? She had a man who loved her, but did he really love _her_ or the Natasha he met two years ago? Did she even know herself?

She sat on the bed, staring at all the pictures and files in silence, mulling over every question that was going through her mind.

A little while later, Natasha walked toward the park Clint had given her directions to and she saw a bunch of children playing with their parents or their little friends. Looking for Clint, it didn't take her long to find him by the swings, pushing a giggling Katia in a baby swing. Walking over, she saw Clint grab the swing, tickling the gurgling baby's stomach for a second before he lightly pushed the swing again. "How can you love me when you don't know the real me? When I don't know my real self?" Natasha asked, making him stop the swing and look over at her.

"I think the person I met two years ago was the real Natasha, you didn't have any shields up around me," he answered.

Natasha swallowed hard and he could see that she was showing true emotions, but then the mask fell into place. "How can I raise a daughter when I don't even know how? When I don't even know who I am?" she asked. Clint picked Katia up into his arms and they stood in front of Natasha.

"I'm here and I'll help you," he answered.

He rested his forehead against hers. Natasha closed her eyes, resting her hand on the side of his neck. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

Clint kissed her forehead when Katia let out a gurgle. "Here, just be mama right now," he told her, placing the baby into her arms. Natasha looked at her daughter and a smile appeared on her face. "She likes the swing, just push her in the swing," He suggested. Walking over to the swing, she put the baby back into her seat before she lightly pushed her. Clint crossed his arms over his chest, watching her with a smile. The baby gurgled, her tiny feet kicking excitedly, making her mother smile softly.

After the swing, Natasha sat in the sandbox with her daughter in her lap. "You know, I dreamt about you every night," She whispered to her daughter, "You're more beautiful than I remember." She pressed a kiss to the back of her baby's head. "I don't know how good of a mom I'm going to be, but I promise you that I'll do anything in my power to make sure you are happy and safe."

Natasha leaned against his shoulder, sighing softly as he wrapped his arms around her and they watched as their daughter played in the sandbox. "At least today, let's enjoy life," he whispered. She nodded her head slowly in agreement, resting her head on his chest as they watched their daughter play.


	11. That one Question

Chapter 11: That one Question

Natasha let out a sigh as she was walking around the base with three-year-old Katia on her hip. The three-year-old was sucking on her thumb, her grey eyes were looking around the base with a big smile on her face. "Papa?" she asked, looking at her mother.

"We'll see papa shortly," she replied.

She was far from a happy woman, in fact, the redhead was furious. Clint was sent out on a solo assignment, only for him to come back injured. She was at home with Katia when Coulson called her, telling her that Clint was injured in the line of duty.

Walking into the infirmary she found her boyfriend sitting up with his shoulder in a sling. "Papa!" Katia said beaming.

"Hey sweetheart," Clint said smiling as Natasha placed their daughter beside him.

"What happened?" Natasha asked, looking at him.

"Got jumped," he replied.

"Jumped?" she asked.

He nodded his head slowly. "I think the transplants I had years ago are starting to fail," he replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm going deaf again, Natasha," Clint answered.

"So, make an appointment with your doctor to get it fixed again," she told him.

"I have, he said right now his surgery schedule is booked solid for two months," he replied.

Natasha sat by him. "So…what happens now?" she asked.

"Until my hearing is fixed, I have to wear these," he told her.

He reached around his ear, showing her the hearing aid. Katia looked at the earpiece quizzically. "What dat?" she asked.

"This helps daddy hear," Clint told his daughter, putting the hearing aid back in.

Katia stood up on the bed, reaching up she pulled the other one out of his ear and sat down to examine it. "Glad to know she's curious about things," he commented with a slight chuckle.

"You know, maybe Katia should start learning sign language," Natasha suggested.

"She started learning a little, but I kind of forgot to keep teaching her," he answered.

Natasha smiled as she reached up, removing the other ear piece from his ear. "There," she said smiling. Clint just stared at her. "Everything's going to be fine, this way Katia can learn too," she signed to him.

"How is me being deaf going to teach her?" he signed back.

"This way she can understand that she can use her hands to speak with you other than her words," she answered.

Clint smiled a little. "True," he signed back to her. Katia was looking at her father curiously. She reached up, grasping his fingers tightly making her father smile softly.

When he was released from the infirmary, Clint walked into the apartment he was sharing with Natasha to see his daughter run off to play. "Well, the doctor said you'll live," Natasha commented, pulling off her jacket.

"I've had worse injuries," he replied.

"You will follow the instructions this time," she told him.  
"Yes, mom," he said, rolling his eyes.

Natasha shot him a glare and Clint sat down on the couch, his shoulder was beginning to ache. "Need some pain meds?" she asked.

"No, I'm not going to be dependent on those stupid things," he replied.

Natasha rolled her eyes, walking over to him and placed the bottle in front of him. "I'm going to put Katia down for her nap," she told him.

"Okay," he answered as he watched her walk away with their daughter.

Letting out a deep breath, Clint tilted his head back as he removed his hearing aids, looking at the little objects in the palm of his hand, his thumb moving along the outside of them. He never thought he would have to look at the little contraptions again. Taking the devices, he tossed them on the table when the door opened. Standing up to reach for his gun, he saw that it was only Thomas. "Hello son," Thomas said. Clint let out a sigh.

"Hey, Tom," he signed to him.

Thomas frowned slightly at the young man. "Why the signing?" he signed back to his son.

"My implants are failing, they're going to need to do another surgery," Clint replied.

"What do you mean your implants are failing?" Thomas asked

"Just that, the doctor said that it happens sometimes, especially when it comes to my job," his son signed back to him.

"What happens now?" Thomas asked.

"I set up another surgery," Clint replied, "They won't be able to get me in for another month or so."

"Gives you enough time to spend with your family," Thomas signed with a slight grin.

Clint smiled a little at the idea of spending more home time with Katia and hopefully Natasha. Maybe he could talk Fury into giving her some time off, even though he knew that would be difficult. With him off the field, Fury only had one great assassin left. "How did this happen, son?" Thomas asked.

"I joined SHIELD," Clint replied as the two men sat down.

Natasha came out and a smile appeared on her face. "Hello, Thomas," she said smiling.

"Natasha, so good to see you," Thomas told her as he stood up.

Walking over, she grasped his arms and kissed his cheek. "This is a surprise," she commented.

"I came to see my son and granddaughter," Thomas replied.

"You just missed her, she went down for her nap," she told him.

"Well I guess I'll have to wait until she wakes up," Thomas answered, making the redhead smile.

Natasha walked over and sat beside Clint who held her hand with a small smile on his face. He rested his head against the top of her head as they were able to fall into a comfortable silence. Thomas sat across from him and the three of them started discussing anything and everything after Clint put his hearing aids back in.

While they were conversing and enjoying their time inside, they didn't notice the spy that was on the building across from them watching them. "What do you say?" Ivan said over the man's walkie.

"It seems we have found Hawkeye's weakness," the man answered.

"Really?" Ivan asked intrigued.

"Yes, I'll return to base and show you what I've caught," the spy answered.

Cutting off transmission, the spy got up and climbed down from the roof, making sure to hide everything to make himself look like a normal business man. His black hair was greased back while his matching black eyes were shifting back and forth, making sure no one was following him as he got into a taxi and drove off.

That night, Clint was lying awake in bed when Natasha came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of baggy sweatpants and one of Clint's t-shirts. "I've been thinking," he told her.

"That could be dangerous," she quipped as she crawled into the bed.

Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "Very funny," He told her.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, resting her hand on his chest, her thumb moving in circles over his heart.

"Why don't we get married?" he asked.

Natasha was silent and she stared up at him. "I'd say you're taking too many pain meds," she replied. Clint frowned at her a little.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just that, Clint, get married? In our line of work?" she asked as she sat up.

"Well, yeah, I mean we have a kid already. We're living together, doesn't it make sense?" he asked.

Sighing, she glanced at him and held onto his hand. "It would make you an easier target," she replied

"It could hide you even more," He pointed out

"Is that why you want to get married? To try to protect me?" she asked.

"No, I want to get married because I'm head over heels for you," he replied, "The protection thing is just a bonus."

"I'm not marriage material," she told him.

"Neither am I but I'm asking anyways," he replied smiling.

Laughing, she shook her head slowly when Clint reached into the nightstand. "Here, just to prove to you how serious I am," he told her. He pulled out a box and handed it to her. Natasha stared at him, pushing a long curl over her shoulder as she opened the box to reveal a simple gold band with an emerald and two diamonds on it. "It was my mother's ring," he told her, "Was the one thing I got away from Barney. He used to wear it on a chain around his neck, but I ripped it off him that night he and his friends attacked me."

Natasha was stunned as she looked at the ring. "She was the only good person in the family, I want you to have it, if you say 'yes'," he murmured. She was silent as her thumb moved over the ring and he rested his hand on her knee. "Natasha, you're the one woman I ever thought of marrying, from the time we met in Russia you were the only person that made such a large impact on my life. You gave me a lot, a daughter, a new way of living. You saved me too, you saved me from becoming nothing but a coldhearted SHIELD Agent," he explained, "And I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you. Will you marry me?"

The redhead was silent as she continued to stare at the ring and she looked at him. "Yes," she replied softly. A huge smile appeared on his face as he rested his hand on the side of her neck and kissed her deeply. Natasha kissed him back, her hand resting over the back of his neck with a smile on her face. After pulling away to slip the ring onto her finger, Clint pulled her underneath him. "Think your shoulder can handle this?" she asked with a smirk.

"It'd be worth it," he replied, kissing her again.


End file.
